Understanding
by Palak96
Summary: A duo shot after sunday episode... peep in.. amazing episode tha uske baad duo toh banta hi hai...
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: hello friends snday ka episode dekhne ke baad bas maan kiya ek chota aos likhne ko illogical hai.. bilkul bhi sochke nahi likha hai maine..**

The team returned back to Mumbai.. and went to hospital to get themselves a proper treatment..

Daya was with abhijeet.. Sameer was dressing abhijeet's wound and daya watching carefully while abhijeet felt the pain but his buddy face shined more of pain towards him..

"daya.. kuch nahi hai I am fine"

Daya nodes.."haan ter toh jaise koi hawa hai joh chuke chale jaaye aur dard na ho" then looked at Sameer "sameer dekho jara iske shouder bhi aache se check karlo.. kahi koi pain na ho"

Abhijeet assures. "nahi daya shoulders tek hai bilkul"

Daya looked at him angrily "kya tumhara naam Sameer hai.. nahi na.. chup baitho"

Abhijeet silent.. while Sameer smiles at daya's concern..

Sameer said "daya abhie maine dressing kar di hai ghav jaldi tek ho jaayega.. aur haan tum abhie kuch din tak aaram hi karna.."

Daya looked at abhijeet.. "sunaa.. aaram karna.."

Abhijeet made face.. "haan haan tek hai.."

Sameer "abhijeet shoulders mei pain toh nahi.."

Abhijeet looks at daya.. and nodes.. "nahi "

They move back home while dropping Nikhil and purvi to their respective homes..

Abhojeer asked.. "purvi tumhara haath tek hai na aab.."

Purvi speaks "haan sir.. aapne toh zeher nikal hi diya tha doctor ne toh bas stitch kiya hai khoon rokne ke liye.. thank you so much sir.."

Abhijeet smiles.. "aur Nikhil tum aaram karna kafi zyada chot aayi hai tumhe ek week tum bureau hi maat aana"

Daya looked at him.. "ulta chor kotwaal ko dhante"

Abhijeet embarrassed..

"jee sir.." Nikhil assures..

After dropping them both they moved back to home.. goes to bring

Daya stops the car in front of the house… he comes out and opens the door for abhijeet.. he comes out..

"aaram se.." daya tells him

And they walk towards the house…

Daya makes him sit on sofa.. "mai pani laata hun.."

Daya moves towards the dinning table to get the water.. he pours the water into a glass and comes back to abhijeet.. and hands him to drink.. abhijeet takes and drinks the water..

There was something both were trying to hide from each other.. daya takes back the glass..

Abhijeet felt pain.. on his shoulder. But to hide it from daya he purposely.. places his hand on his chest wound..

"kya hua? Dard ho raha hai?"

Abhijeet nodes.. "nahi bas todha sa.."

Daya orders him "tum ek kaam karo room mei jaake aaram karo.. hmm"

Abhijeet gets up and slowly moves to his room… closes the door and lies down on bed..

"sorry yaartumhe aapne shoulder pain ke baare mei bata nahi sakta tha.."

Whereas daya was thinking something..

"kahi abhi mujhse chupa toh nahi raha kuch.."

An hour later he moved to his room with coffee..

Abhijeet wakes up..

Daya asked while handing the coffe "aab kaisa lag raha hai?"

Abhijeet says "better…"

Daya finds abhijeet lost in some thoughts..

"abhi.. kya baat hai? Tum kya soch rahe ho?"

Abhijeet speaks.. "yahi ki tumhara purvi, Nikhil, shreya sabki jaan merepe nirbhar thi.. agar mai waqt rehtey wo ter se tumhari gale ka fanda nahi nikal tha toh tum aur baki sab.. meri wajah se.."

Daya cuts him.. "tum aisa kyu keh rahe ho tumhari kya galti hai ismei.. wo toh sab ussne hi aise plan kiya tha..2 ter lagne ke bawajudh tum aapni jagah mei khade rahe.. har kiske baski nahi hota.."

Abhijeet "haan par tesra lagne ke baad mai ghir gaya aur phir tera dum ghutne laga.. agar kuch ho jaata tujhe kuch toh? Mai khudka maaf nahi kar paaata.. baki sabh ki jindagi bhi kch pal ke khatre mei aa gayi thi.."

Daya takes his hand in his hands.. "abhi.. kuch nahi hua,, dekho sab aache hai aab bilkul tek hai.. aur tumpe pura bharosa tha mujhe ki tum mujhe aur baki sabko kuch nahi honey dogey..:"

"agar kabhie yeh bharosa tut gaya.. toh?"

Daya stared at him.. "kya tum kabhie issey tutne dogey?"

Abhijeet nodes no…

Daya smiles.. "toh aab jyada maat socho joh hona tha ho gaya.. hmm aur hum mei se koi tumse naraj bhi nahi hai.." f his buddy

Daya accidently puts his hand on abhijeet shoulder.. where it was paining..

Abhijeet wrenched in pain "aah.."

Daya shocked.. and worried.. "abhijeet I am sorry.. dard hua tumhe.. I am…" then he realised.. his buddy felt pain on his shoulder.. and it was visible on his face.. abhijeet felt glance of daya..

"tumne coffee nahi pee" trying to change the topic..

Daya nodes.. "abhi.. tumhe shoulder mei pain hai?"

Abhijeet nodes no.. "na…hi daya shoulder mei pain kyu hoga?"

Daya asked again.. "toh tumhe wakaye pain nahi ho rah hai!" with deep voice..

Abhijeet.. "daya.. zyada nahi haitodha sa hi hai.. "

Daya scolded him.. "waha kyu nahi bola? Haan? Aur itne dher se chupane ki koshish kar rahe ho.. kyu?"

Abhijeet says with lowering his head "taki tujhe bura na laagey.."

Daya "haan lag raha hai mujhe.. bura.. tumhare chupane se mujhe jyada bura lag raha hai.. kabse mei yahi sochke pareshan ho raha tha ki tumhare khande ke upar kitna bhari ojh tha aur tumhe zara bh dard nahi hua!"

Abhijeet replies immediately "khabardar khudko bojh kaha toh.. ek bhai kahie dusre bhai pe bojh nahi hota samjha.. aur bahut muskil se mauka milta hai ek bhai ko chote bhai ko khandey pe uthane ka.."

Daya nodes.. "abhi.. please.. tumhe par kitna dard ho raha hai.. meri wajah se wo bhi.. aur mujhe bura na laagey isliey tumne bataya bhi nahi… aab mujhe kitna bura lag raha hai malum bhi hai tumhe.."

He gets up to move.. but abhijeet stops him.. "daya.. sorry.. yaar please naraj maat ho.."

Daya turns back.. "agar tumhe khanda utar jaata toh? Kuch ho jaata toh haan? Socha hai kabhie.."

Abhijeet makes him sit back.."kuch nahi hua.. aur mera bhai itna bhi bhari nahi hai ki mai ussey sambal na saku.."

Daya: kya abhi… tum bhi.. chalo ek baar hospital mei dikha aatey hai.. he speaks worriedly..

Abhijeet assures him.. "nahi daya jaurat nahi hai uski tek ho jaayega… kal tak"

Daya "par.."

Abhijeet cuts him.. "kaha na maine.. tek ho jaayega… jidh maat karo"

Daya: tek hai jaisi tumhari marzi.. he goes out of the room..

Abhijeet calls from behind… "daya.. daya.." but he does not listen.. after a while daya returns talking on phone to someone..

"jee haan baat karo aur wo tumhe sab samjha dega.."

Daya hands over phone to abhijeet..

"hello.. haan Sameer.. nahi daya bekar mei.." he stopped because daya was glancing at him annoyed..

"haan… nahi jyada nahi hai.. nahi move kar raha hun.. bas toda sa hi hai.. haan"

Daya takes back the phone..

"haan sam.. okay.."

And cuts the call..

"bharosa nahi tha mujhpe toh sam se pucha.."

Daya speaks.. "health ke mamle pe mai tumpe bharosa nahi kar sakta.."

Abhijeet smiles

"shirt utharo balm lagana hai.."

Abhijeet tries to take of his shirt but.. it was a bit difficult.. daya takes off for him.. and looks at his wound.. and gives a soft touch.."

"bahut jyada lagi na"

Abhijeet nodes.. "nahi re baba.. jyada nahi hai chote se zakham hai.."

Daya then looks at his shoulder.. "dekho kitna lal ho gaya hai.. pehle bata detey toh abhie tak dard shyad chala gaya hota.." while applying balm on it and giving lecture..

"ahh…" abhijeet utters.. daya "sorry mai aaram se karta hun" he massages gently..

Abhijeet being naughty.. "waise tum kafi aachi massage kar letey ho.. business kar lena chahiye tumhe"

Daya "jarurat kya hai tum toh ho na.. yaha.."

After finishing.. "aab kaisa lag raha hai..?"

Abhijeet assures him "bahut aacha.. jaldi dard chala jaayega"

Daya says .. "sorry.."

Abhijeet "kisliye.."

Daya: meri wajah se tumhe itni takleef hui

Abhijeet annoyed.. "dekha isliye maine nahi kaha.. abhie mujhe joh tum samjha rahe they kya aab wo tumhe laagu nahi hota.."

Daya.. "aacha sorry sorry gussa maat karo.. okay joh hua usmei hum dono ki galti nahi.. tek hai."

Abhijeet smiles.. "haan aab tek hai.."

Sometimes its not our mistake but we fell because of us we have feeling it was our mistake and our love ones suffer… but sometimes it s the circumstance's.. creates the situation..

 **A/n: dekho friends.. yeh maine bina sochey samjhe likha hai don't know what faltu I am writing.. hehe koi gali ho toh maaf karna..**

 **please do R and R**

 **Aur haan JKG I will update within 2 days..**

 **palak96**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: hi just thanking everyone... and at end read something**

abhidaya fan - thank you so much di..

loveabhi- thanks dear

kavinsanjana- thank you so much dear..

roshni- thank you so much dear.. sure we are friends... well.. I preferred this ending is perfect...

shalu- thank you so much..

krittika di- thank you..

abhicharm- thank you so much.. dear

mistic morning- hehe yea timepass os.. thanks..

golden sparrow- aww thanks for sweet lines.. mai abhie bilkul fit and fine hun...

GD- thank you so much bhaiya..

guest- hmm sheesha di.. haha thank you... dekha pehchan liya aapko..

sanjana- thank you so much dear... take care...

jyoti- thank you so much di..

AS anjaana- thank you so much..

raffia- thank you so much.. and welcome back.. yup I missed that point.. so sorry..

priya- thank you..

rukmani- di thank you so much.. love u too

nehal- thank you so much...

khushi- haan dear I am completely fine.. thanks dear.. haan dekhlo tumhare dil ki baat kehne se pehle maine yeh likh diya hehe...

rai the nightqueen- thank you so much..

lily263- thank you so much...

hamdard duo- thank you so much jee..

loveukavin- apple.. thank you so much... love you tooo...

srija- thanks a lot...

abhijeeteye- thank you so much...

bhumi98- thank you so much.. take care..

 **A/n: aacha few of you wanted a conversation between team and duo but I missed that point my bad.. but it was duo os na so I did not included.. what about other? do u think I should give it one more chapter? please let me know.. thanks.. aur haan joh jkg mei review nahi kar paaye please do review.. please...**


End file.
